


Mistletoe

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mistletoes, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Tony 'trapped' you and Thor under the mistletoe.





	Mistletoe

You were currently laying on the couch, eyes closed and breathing even. Your body felt exhausted. You just came back from a quick run. You had been trying to get in shape. But, seen as it was winter, and the air was incredibly cold, you had gotten back home quite quickly. Your lungs still hurt from the winter air. Never again. Never again would you go running in winter, or even late fall. "Hey (YN)!", Tony shouted. "What?" No answer. "What?!" Still, no answer. Groaning you opened your eyes. Tony wasn't in the room with you. For a second, you contemplated ignoring him, but that would be impolite. And Tony would probably annoy you even more than he already did.

You stood up, body still aching. Slowly, you wandered out of the room, only to collide with something solid and warm. You looked up, face growing red as you recognized the person. Thor looked down upon you, a worried look on his face. "Lady (YN), are you quite alright?" You nodded, unable to find your voice. "Hey, guys! Look up!" You did as you were told. Over your and Thors head was... oh no. Your face went even redder. Thor only seemed more confused. "What is this plant?" You wanted to step away from him, run to your room and never come back out. You should never have told Tony about your crush on Thor. You looked left and glared harshly at the billionaire. "It's a mistletoe!", Tony chirped, an evil smirk on his face.

"It's tradition to kiss the other person when you stand under the mistletoe. Like I said, it's a tradition. You have to do it" You wanted to punch that guy in the face. "You don't have to do it", you mumbled. "Tony's just being an idiot. Don't listen to him!" You were nearly begging now. "It is a tradition, Lady (YN)! I will participate in this tradition-bound activity!" With that he grabbed your face, pulling you closer to him surprisingly gentle. His lips met yours. You panicked when he didn't pull back immediately. Shaking, you kissed back, with much less passion than him. After a few moments he pulled back, smiled at you, and went on his merry way.

You turned to Tony, glaring at him with a murderous look and red cheeks. "Tony...", you growled. He stepped back, to which you stepped forward. "I apologize!", he screeched and took off, you right behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
